


Forgiving

by breaththatwalks



Category: Castle (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breaththatwalks/pseuds/breaththatwalks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot, set during the end of episode 2, season 5</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiving

The scene on the computer is brutal, watching us get beat up by those goons, but it’s even worse watching him get hit. No- I must not think that. Stay mad, I remind myself silently. Then I see it. I turn to him.

“Yo, you took that punch for me.”

He shrugs, still staring at the screen.

“You didn't have to do that.” I protest.

He looks straight in my eyes, the first time since the call. “Well, that’s what partners are for.”

I feel my resolve slipping away.. His eyes are so blue, his face seems so innocent. Not the hard cop he has to be. He looks away, and i can feel my resolve breaking, my armor slipping. I stare at the screen, and make up my mind. 

“Let's get a beer”, I say, grabbing my stuff. "I'm buying." 

He looks up quickly, checking my eyes to see if I mean it, if he’s actually forgiven. For the first time, i see how much this has hurt him. Then it’s gone. He doesn't smile, but I can see the happiness on his face.

“Anywhere but a sports bar.” he replies.

“Aw, definety not a sports bar.”, I answer, and then its over, back to old times.


End file.
